


Move Me

by FormlessSnow



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Late at Night, Self-Reflection, Swimming, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormlessSnow/pseuds/FormlessSnow
Summary: In the same universe as The Angel's Daughter and The Pearl Songbird. Published for my girlfriend because I'm doing a literary analysis and can't write anything new for her right now. Love you, Honey Badger!





	Move Me

Andy was swimming. It wasn't uncommon, of course, for him to do that. It just happened to be the middle of the night, a few days after concerts ended. He just needed the clarity that came with swimming.

It was strange, swimming this deep at night. Being able to see this deep. He could see the fish around him, and he was called to them. He followed them into the depth of the abyss, knowing that it wall was in fact clear. The moonlight above cast shadows on the bottom of the ecosystem.

 

Of all the unexpected benefits of being an Anomaly, staying fit was easier for him and Patrick. Patrick didn't eat enough food to get fat with his flight patterns, and Andy was better able to move underwater than before, able to use more speed and agility in both forms. He'd had to give up swimming for exercise because it was too therapeutic for that use. He was also better at cardio.

 

He turned over, floating on the current. He couldn't help but wonder what he'd be doing if none of this had happened to them. Jamming? Sleeping, at night, but daily? When the band wasn't making new music? Would he be alternating with The Damned Things? Doing charity work 24/7? Would he even know Viviana or any of the Anomalies that had left? Would he have lived his life in denial of the fact that mermaids existed? Would Pete have come into his house one day and passed out, explaining that Mikey had called him and Gerard freaking out over the fact that unicorns existed and that if one of them found out he hated them it would kill him?

 

He decided the answer was no. How would they have known? How could they? He decided that he just needed to breathe, to let the water wash over him. He cleared his mind fully. Afterward, he swam back upstream to his home, swimming to his house through the system he'd had installed, going up to his bedroom and reclining to fall asleep, dreaming slowly.


End file.
